Kisses, No Dating and Coffee On A Doorstep
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy goes to Miranda's townhouse door at six in the morning, hours after Miranda gave her that reference.
1. Chapter 1

Andy rang the doorbell again, standing at the front door of her townhouse at six in the morning, she'd only just seen Miranda a few hours ago, and when she was giving her a small wave on the curb as the white haired Editor got into her chauffeured Mercedes.

Andy knew Miranda saw her. Not that Miranda looked back at her.

Ringing again, a figure could be made out through the glass reflection by Andy, wrapping a robe around herself more.

Andy swallowed as the door opened to her, both were face to face.

Half asleep walking to the front door, Patricia was at her heel, Cassidy and Caroline were at their father's this weekend.

Disarming her alarm and unlatching her door.

If it was girl scouts disturbing her only morning of sleeping in on Saturday by selling cookies they better have the thin mint ones or caramel delights, even tagalongs, with her luck it would be Jehovah Witnesses trying to convert her.

Opening her front door with a low grumble, wiping her lids to wake up.

Miranda stilled at her.

 _Andrea._

What was Andrea doing here? Why was Andrea here at her door, at this hour?

Stilling in mute shock, her hair wasn't even brushed, she wasn't wearing any makeup, knowing she must look hideous.

It also was so early. Miranda wasn't good in the mornings. She hadn't had her coffee.

Folding her arms at the perky wide awake brunette at her door, defensive standing here in her robe.

Miranda in a soft robe, made Andy instantly recall her being in the same one, in that Paris hotel suite. Andy saw how she'd been crying that night, her eyes red and still glistening with tears in her normally unreadable blue eyes and wearing a robe was Andy's almost undoing, she wanted to let Miranda see she was there for her.

Somehow fix it. That's what Andy did for Miranda, fix and smooth things easily. Emily didn't, only Andy could.

That asshole Stephen wasn't coming to meet her in Paris because he had faxed her divorce papers, Andy just sat there across from Miranda, wanting to offer anything to her.

Trying to tell her with her eyes. That she was there for her. She was hers. Didn't Miranda see that?

She chose her over Nate.

Andy of course hadn't said that. Miranda just tersely told her to do her job.

Assist her. Do her job of fetching for her. Rejected and dejected that night and to be only just that, to the hard to figure out it would take two lifetimes to possibly decipher a sliver of her white haired Editor.

Andy tried and was rebuffed as her knight in shining armor over Ravitz's almost oust of Miranda.

Seeing her just taking Nigel's dream, Andy had to go.

Flying back to New York, Andy was upset by her and unbelievably miserable she knew she was in love with Miranda.

When John told her what Miranda said and he showed her the letter. Andy knew she had to see Miranda again.

Yes, Miranda was infuriating and she was also the most all-purpose epitome of selfish, icy and impossible to please but she was all hers.

Andy just had to show her that right now at six in the morning.

Unsmiling at her last assistant. ''Andrea what are you doing here?''

''Good Morning. I…I'm here because I just wanted to see you again.'' Andy sputtered this out. It sounded weird, blurting that out to her. Miranda was probably going to call the police on her.

Miranda just stared at her, feeling very self-conscious under those big brown eyes looking at her, pulling up her robe more to her neck.

She wanted to just see her.

At six in the morning.

Andrea still had a phone didn't she or was hers underwater in a fountain in Paris.

Blue eyes blinked then narrowed on her, Andrea on a whim just came to her doorstep at the crack of dawn on a Saturday to just look at her. Was Andrea on weed?

Patricia wagged her tail at Andy. Miranda sniffed, her nostrils flared, Patricia the big flirt liked Andrea.

Patricia's large head nudged at Andy's hip.

Some guard dog to sic on her former assistant.

Her lips thinned. ''You want to see me?'' Repeating this out incredulously.

''Yes.'' Andy said. Standing in front of her.

Still crossing her arms. ''Well you've seen me. Andrea just go home.'' Making to close the door on her face.

Snapping out of her tongue being all tied in knots. '' Hey just wait a sec, Miranda.'' Putting her heavy boot out to stop the door from slamming on her, blocking Miranda's frame.

Held by her arm, Andy didn't loosen her grip.

Andrea's grip didn't hurt her but held her strongly, keeping her from going inside.

'' I'm sorry about everything that happened in Paris.'' Holding her blue eyes meaningfully, her hand stroked Miranda's bare arm from her rolled up sleeve.

Miranda trembled at Andrea's fingers feathering along her skin, biting her lower lip.

''I am sorry I left you Miranda. Just know that. I had to.''

Miranda took in her words. Andrea was sorry for leaving her. Telling her, she had to. That stung.

That just summed everything up didn't it? Andrea really explained herself, for her sudden abandoning her.

Miranda's mouth opened then closed again, at her standing here, getting cold in her bare feet. ''I accept your apology. Now please go.'' Not released by Andrea's hand.

''I didn't mean to hurt you with me leaving.'' Andy soothed.

''Andrea don't be silly.'' Miranda eyes were coldly perceptive on her.

Andy stared at her. ''Miranda please I didn't mean to, if I did.''

''Didn't you?'' Miranda snarled.

''Miranda.'' Andy pleaded.

''No. You've seen me now please just go. I don't care to pursue this discussion further. Now, let me go.'' Her voice was soft and vicious.

''Okay. Just know I'll always be there for you.'' Andy's eyes were glistening.

Miranda was still held by Andrea's palm. ''Why when you hate me?'' It never bothered her, but Andrea repulsed by her really upset her.

''I don't hate you Miranda.'' Andy swallowed. Didn't Miranda see, she was in hell of desire for her? ''I won't hurt you again. Please just let me explain why I couldn't work for you.''

'' Why should I believe you, Andrea when I just can be hurt by you.''

''Miranda just please. Don't be _you_ for a minute.''

''Andrea goodbye.'' Miranda expected Andy to let go of her.

Andy still didn't relent. ''You really are a difficult woman aren't you?''

Miranda was livid. She was not. Why Andrea wouldn't just let go of her arm and just leave.

'' Miranda okay I'll let you go, please just hear me out then I'll leave you alone. For good. I promise. I'll go away. You'll never see me again, I swear. In Paris not listening to me over what Irv Ravitz wanted to do to you and then you doing that to Nigel, you demolished me.

I was really mad at you. How you treated me. Told me to just fetch, than I got back and I heard your reference you gave for me and doing that made me realize how strongly I feel about you. I want you to know this, how I feel.'' Andy's warm eyes pierced hers.

Miranda was rigid. Andrea knew about her reference, she wasn't ever to know that, swallowing anything hotly she might say. That often happened with Andrea around her. '' How you feel about me?''

''Yeah I have very strong feelings regarding you.'' Andy shared.

Miranda winced. Expecting to hear what many said about her. How she's a bitch. Bracing herself for Andrea's mouth.

''I want to give you something in return before I go.''

''There's no need.'' Miranda wished Andrea would just stop touching her arm like that, shivering at feeling Andrea's fingers brushing her skin giving her goosebumps, her thumb slowly moving along her inner arm.

''No I want you to have it. Do you want it now Miranda?'' Andy's fingers rested on her arm as Miranda's body responded from her touch.

''I guess. If you have it with you. What is it?'' Miranda asked, keeping her voice even, she was still held by Andrea. Andrea wasn't holding anything, taking in her long winter coat.

''I thought this might be a good exchange.''

Her face came closer as Andy's mouth pressed to hers, slowly kissing her, their lips grazing, and Andrea's kiss tasted of burnt caramel and was so soft compared to any of her husbands' kisses, Miranda first was rigid at feeling Andrea's lips brushing to hers, with wide open blue eyes she began responding to those lips kneading to hers as she began kissing her right back.

Andy pulled away.

Miranda was disappointed that the kiss just stopped. This maddening brunette who upheaved her very orderly world was a great kisser and it was supposed to be a full thank you, worth her reference.

Held to Andy, her palms were on the lean brunette's shoulders like she was the only thing grounding her.

''That is quite a thank you for my reference.'' Miranda murmured out, dazed and pressed against her door.

Only Andrea Sachs who exasperated her and infuriated her would kiss her on her street at six in the morning.

''Now that we got that out of the way. Well, how 'bout tonight at 8 you and me?''

Miranda stammered out. ''Excuse me?''

''Let's have dinner.'' Andy just grinned down at her. Brushing her white hair through her hand.

''Are you asking me out on a date?'' Miranda demanded.

''Yeah. Is that all right?'' Andy countered, finding Miranda adorable with the way she got all bossy at her.

''Hold on a second. Andrea. How do you know I'm not involved with someone or back with Stephen?'' Her haughty brow arched on Andy.

''Well, are you?'' Andy looked unsure at her now. Hoping that she didn't take Stephen, the idiot back. Honestly, Andy hadn't really thought about her seeing anybody. She just shown up and kissed her.

Miranda read it on Andrea instantly, seeing she was worried that there was someone else.

''Are you with anyone Miranda?'' Andy bit out hollowly.

''No, but I still don't know you Andrea, yes you worked for me and this happening, us… dating, I don't know a lot about you yet. You're younger and we don't often get along. You wear cotton.'' Miranda reasoned this, in only her way she did.

Feeling Andy's plain shirt beneath her fingers.

''And those.'' Glancing down at Andy's shoes. '' We don't go together.''

''Well, I think we do by that kiss, Miranda, but that's sort of the point of the date, right?''

Threading her fingers through dark rich brown hair. ''I'm getting a divorce. Page Six follows me everywhere. I have my children to consider, Cassy and Car who need me.''

Andy smoothed her hand across Miranda's face. ''Miranda, I happen to really like those two pranksters.''

''Being married to Stephen made me miserable.''

Andy's jaw was traced by her ivory fingers tenderly. ''Well, I could do that to! Come on, Miranda give me a chance. Date me.''

''Right. But what if we date and then you start to have dinner with me and we do more things than just that, like sharing certain intimacies.'' she couldn't say it, sex. Pink blooming her pale complexion on this chilly morning.

Andy pulled her closer, wrapping the sides of her long coat around her, pulled to her.

''Sharing breakfast. Coffee.'' Andy supplied, her eyes sparkling on Miranda, nuzzling her face.

Coffee meaning sex.

Quirking a small smile on Andy. ''Yes but not just sharing a coffee in your place or mine, if this date is good and starts us, which would mean you and I, sharing many things like…

Shyly Miranda gave a look.

''Like?'' Andy teased her to say it.

''Like a bed. We start to have months of sharing really good…

Seeing Andy grinning smugly at her. '' No Miranda. Really amazing hot sultry coffee.''

''Andrea I'm not that sexually adventurous.'' She wasn't. Sex was alright with Stephen and Greg.

'' Miranda you don't have to be. I'll take that on for us.''

Tracing Andy's mouth, her blue eyes glinted on hers.

''Than we'll start to fight about me, my work, what we watch on TV. By that time, my girls will know you and love you and me…I'll start to love you more and then you'll decide we're over and you'll just leave me again. I'll cry and I don't want to cry over you again. Like Paris.'' Looking vulnerably down and away from her.

Andy lifted her chin.

''It's just dinner. Miranda. A date. Not a ring.'' Andy's hands roamed her curves and held her closer, to her in the doorframe.

Miranda stiffened. If Andrea thought this was just a fling. She couldn't be just that with her. Andrea maybe young and bi and clearly nonchalant about partners but she wasn't.

Miranda wanted more and also monogamy and love.

''That's good to know. I'll just be meaningless coffee to you.'' Detangling herself from Andy's arms.

Andy saw her hurt in her eyes. This wasn't just sex to her. Far from it.

''Miranda I can't promise you that I won't let you down but I don't want to, I want to be codependent with you.''

Andy's palms cupped her face.

'' I want to not be able to work the TV remote without you. I want, not to be able to pick out a dress and wear it, without you looking at me like you do. I want to give up a part of myself to have you. Only you. If you want those things with me Miranda, just have a date with me. I promise we will love having coffee together. You'll be the only coffee I taste.''

Miranda swallowed hard at Andy's words.

''Miranda. I need you.'' Intense brown eyes on hers.

Miranda's took her hand and kissed her inside palm. ''I need you. Andy.''

Andy looked at her thrilled. She said her name. ''You called me Andy. Say it again.'' Urged to.

'' _Oh. You_. You're impossible. I think I knew that the first time you spoke back. Brazen.'' Miranda softly spoke, pressing her lips to Andy's neck in response.

''Really me?'' Andy's face was look of who me, made Miranda roll her eyes.

Smiling at her as she held Miranda closer.

''Were you attracted to me before? Did you want me?'' Andy asked her. ''Was it the boots?'' Andy cheekily smirked. It was the boots.

Miranda shook her head. ''No.''

Andy's face fell, not Nigel's makeover and those boots she wore.

Trailing Andy's firm mouth. Miranda's corners of her mouth lifted up. ''It wasn't the day we met or you with that vile briefcase Emily took from you and in those shoes. It was when you said call me Andy. You interested me.''

'' Did I?'' Andy just stared at her.

Her face pinked. '' Also at the run through, I was starting to be aware of you and tense that I wanted to just teach you a lesson and mainly kiss you, you made me so mad.''

'' So Cerulean was foreplay for us. I've often wondered about that. Yet we kept our clothes on. You were quite flirty over saying clearance bin and a pile of stuff.'' Andy was swatted lightly.

Andy held her coat around Miranda more with the cold air. ''It might snow for our date.''

''Don't call it a date, Andrea, because that sets a high expectation with a multitude of things going wrong.''

''Like what?''

''Running late. Lost reservations. NYC Health Department citations.''

Andy gave a look, taking Miranda out on a date, it wouldn't be a place condemned.

'' The NY Times raving reviews wrong.''

Andy shook her head. Dating Miranda was going to be interesting.

''Okay. So we'll go out. No expectations. I say we try Koja Korean bbq. We'll eat, we'll have some light conversation, you can criticize my hair, wardrobe, a few awkward silences over the menu, I'll eat too much, wine optional, but definitely no dating for us.''

Miranda's face was stern but softened, shaking her head at Andy, her pink lips twitching at her. ''No dating. Just this. So, how does that sound Andy.''

''Sounds manageable. Ms. Priestly.''

Leaning her face close and kissing Andy's mouth slowly, slicking Andy's lips, making her moan, Miranda could kiss really good, as her lids opened to hers, her knees weak, blue shining on hers, growing annoyed as Miranda simply stopped their kiss.

''About _coffee_ , I think I do want some now. I have been without _it_ for a long time.'' Blue eyes sparkling on Andy.

Andy's breath came out with the frosty air, it was cold, rubbing Miranda's robed shoulders.

''Okay I'll just go get you some, espresso or a latte, there's a Starbucks open at 7, I could try that little place Jumpin' Joe's down a block. It's organic. Don't call Emily. I'll be five minutes.''

Miranda saw how adorable Andrea was.

Trailing off at how Miranda was looking at her fondly with disbelief etching her face, Andy was tugged inside, letting out a startled. ''Mira! As the door shut on them.

 _Mira_ that she could get used to.

''You said you wanted a coffee.'' Andy said now confused. Her phone plucked out from her hand.

'' Yes I do. Want _coffee_.'' Miranda stated this. ''Only a brand that comes from you.''

Andy stared at her, getting it now. '' _Oh_ that coffee.''

'' Andrea I do not want to be kept waiting for my coffee.'' Undoing her robe, falling over her shoulders to the hall foyer.

Andy's coat was discarded on the marble floor by Miranda who proceeded to undress her beautiful brunette, every layer peeled off and away, giving a sensual kiss to Andy.

Pulling back. ''I do expect it to be hot and full bodied, to savor it slowly.'' In her Editor's voice which Andy was turned on by.

Andy chewed her lower full lip, admiring her woman. ''Of course Miranda. One incredible coffee coming up.''


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda would take him back. He knew she would.

He made a mistake, by couriering her the divorce papers in Paris last week. He was angry and fed up with Miranda proverbially peeling and cutting up his cock in her cornflakes.

Miranda was wealthier than him and more powerful in publishing.

Stephen loved the idea of conquering The Ice Queen.

Their last fight, escalated with him hurling out nastily that she instructs him like an air traffic controller when they do it, hurt her.

Miranda made him sleep on the den couch. Ignoring her tear stained face. "I do not instruct you."

He was angry with her and being called Mr. Priestly by Page Six and at parties and at functions.

Stephen also brought up, someone that made Miranda stare at him. _Her_. That new assistant she waited up for and put on perfume behind her neck and calves for. Smiled for. In a way he'd never seen. Not for him.

He saw it. Ever since she came along, Miranda was different.

Stephen could sense an almost tense energy between them. Most nights he heard, Miranda instructing her to walk Patricia or informing her of something impossible she needed and wanted from Andrea which was almost like foreplay.

That college kid's dark kind eyes were always on her. At the benefit he noticed, drunk or not, how she looked at his powerful wife.

Guys any age looked at his wife like that, from waiters to his business associates to hell even _that little guy_ , Irv Ravitz.

She was nail-able, but by him. Not some lanky girl who tripped in heels.

The day she gave Miranda one Siberian iris she brought with The Book, babbling about it being like the lines she wanted in a dress that _that little tulip_ Nigel couldn't match up for her, he thought it was just a silly crush.

That _she_ was just like Miranda's other silly assistant, just dorkier than that skinny snooty redhead who certainly had one huge crush on Miranda.

It bothered him how Andrea was very different to Emily with a crush.

He'd seen _it_ happen slowly, Miranda liked _her_ , would wait up. She would smile more afterwards when Andy would bid her a goodnight.

Once she made a mug for her one freezing night. Stephen noticed.

He didn't like it and he wouldn't tolerate it, especially seeing that Miranda put the single iris in a vase near her bed stand.

Stephen saw _them_. He could not believe his eyes. Shock swelled inside him.

It was that same little assistant from the stairs.

His ex-wife never let him wrap his arm around her, _she_ had her toned arm draped over Miranda.

It was obvious. Miranda was hers.

Seeing Miranda bend her white head and kiss their toned arm, knotting her fingers through hers.

Hearing them talking, Miranda had a lacy blue Diana Von Furstenberg dress on, light snow sprinkling her.

Her blue eyes lit up at her. In a way Stephen had never seen.

"Andy thank you for tonight."

Andy shrugged. "I know you love the ballet and I love the ballet. Love it. Even during play-offs." Andy bit her cheek, she hated the ballet.

Leaning close to Andy's earlobe, against her side, Miranda warm breath tickled Andy's face as she whispered the final score. Big grateful eyes widened. "How did _you…"_

"Emily sent me it." Miranda supplied.

Andy grinned widely pleased, poor Emily stuck watching the Final Four. _For her._

"What did you tell her, May's issue was going to be gowns making three point shots and slam dunks?

Feeling Miranda rumble a rich laugh against her, stilling as Andy sucked in her breath at her ivory fingers tracing along Andy's side.

"Perhaps I'll have to tell Nigel I see Valentino couture in the dugout for when the Mets play."

"That's my woman."

Pulling her closer on the curb, Andy held her to her.

"Can you tell Emily to also record Jimmy Fallon lip Synch Battle with Melissa McCarthy for me. It starts in like five minutes." Checking her watch.

"Shall I?''

"Nah let Emily not lose her mind DVRing." Both Andy and Miranda knew Emily thought the scanner and Cloud was complicated.

Miranda was so happy she opened the door to Andrea that cold morning at 6am. Last week.

Part of her almost didn't want to hear her out, she at the time just wanted to slam her door on Andrea's smiling face and rashly fight against how she really felt about her absconding beautiful assistant.

Yet, she didn't shut the townhouse door on her. Andy stopped her. Miranda's heartbeat had been pounding at Andrea standing there. Wanting to see her.

Being her usual shielded acerbic self somehow didn't make her leave and walk away again. Andrea's eyes and sincerity disarmed and captured her. Completely.

She loved not dating Andy.

"So it's my choice, on our next not date?" Andy informed.

Nuzzling her like face.

"I await that." Miranda drolled sensually.

"Hey we had fun at that ska concert."

Miranda's mouth tightened, fighting the impulse to not quirk a smile to Andy. "I suppose we did, I've never had Red Stripe or sung along to Iko Iko before or had to call Roy lost on Jamaica Avenue."

"Bad Google maps happen to good people. It said the restaurant was there." Andy growled.

"Emily's just like Siri she has glitches too."

Andy despite being so vastly different in tastes and culture and Miranda being the queen of ice and hard to impress loved every minute with her.

Even their last date lost or walking the sidewalks of the city late a few nights ago and just sharing conversation strolling.

"So I think I _will_ just have to surprise you again." Andy teased. She was planning something, Miranda could see it in her brown eyes.

"Just do surprise me then. _Andréa._ " Miranda challenged.

"That I will." Andy promised.

Miranda's mouth curved seductively, looking at Andy, leaning her face to hers.

Stephen swallowed, she was kissing _her_. Out in public, on the sidewalk in their neighborhood.

He felt his jaw drop open and his balls were blowing in the wind at seeing this.

Miranda with him was so frigid and uptight and she was not resembling anything like that now kissing _her_ , sultrily initiating it, to a much younger woman, who was half her age on the steps of their once shared townhouse.

What the hell was Miranda thinking or not thinking? Feeding her vanity with a child.

Teasing her, Andy stepped up one step Miranda had gone up, lost in kissing her back in the doorway.

Brushing back Andy's dark hair, breaking this kiss. "We can't not tonight." Trailing her hands along Andy's front.

Miranda looked into Andy's eyes hoping this wasn't the beginning of a spiral of recrimations just like both her exes.

"Andy." Miranda's fingers danced along Andy's arm. "The girls are here and Cassidy and Caroline are both really still so fragile...with everything with Stephen, it's just they've been very adverse to anything or anyone new. I don't think they'll be ready for this or for us."

"Light sleepers right." Andy got it. They didn't know about them. This was new. Both were navigating this slowly. Miranda's fingers traced the corner of Andy's lips on the door step.

Her eyes were apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I will see you tomorrow. Late. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to." Andy didn't need recompense.

Miranda just stared at her. Stephen never understood this, no this with Andrea wasn't anything like with Stephen. Or anything else Miranda had experienced before.

Andrea wasn't anything like Stephen demanding her by his side, or throwing a tantrum when she wasn't. Loving and being loved by Andy was easy. She got her. She just did. Getting under her skin more than anyone's ever been able to.

Somehow Miranda just easily let her in. Andy redefined what love was to her.

It was her, who to Emily's bewilderment sent over a delivery of piping hot coffee she always asked for at 3pm and Emily was still stumped at who did that, with a marker scrawled coffee cup to the Editor, Emily had seen and read it. Andy's message. Nigel was very curious about it. Trying to see it better.

' _Smile sexy.'_

She listened, really listened to just about everything she talked about, this sweet brunette was who she was waiting to find. All her life.

"I don't?"

Andy's eyes were lusty. "Well I mean if you felt the need to show up feeling really guilty about denying me entry tonight in your bed, try to wear something like that ad, back on Fifth. I'd really like that on you."

Miranda blinked, her blue eyes glinting in surprise at Andy

"That one. Her, in the black lace thigh stockings? _Oh_. You like that? Is that something you want to see me in often?" Miranda stopped her steps.

" _On you._ _Yes._ " Andy said this chirpily.

"You want me in that?"

Andy gulped. "Ah… yeah." Swallowing at the way Miranda looked at her now. Miranda must think she's a kinky pervert with a fetish.

She shouldn't have said anything. It was a lingerie ad like soft porn she fancied on her.

"What else would you want me to wear for you, _Andrea_ tell me?" Breathing out Andrea in the way Miranda only could.

"Wear _for me_?" Hoarse at that question.

"Yes it's called clothes. You wear them. I run quite a successful magazine featuring many styles of them." Miranda's blue eyes sparkled flirty.

"Yeah you're the Editor of that…what's it called Runway right?" Andy teased her.

"It does have some nice stuff in it. I do read it Mir, I swear Runway's right after Marmaduke and Garfield, its daily webpage is on my reading list."

"How can we compete?'' Miranda quipped.

Softly only to Andy's ears. "You haven't answered me."

Miranda's first time being with Andy, she wore only her comfy gray robe, with no makeup on.

They couldn't make it to the bedroom. Miranda now had very fond red faced feelings for her plush carpet and her chintz wingback chair.

 _Normally sex with Stephen was predictable._

 _Miranda had never been with another woman. It was everything she never knew she needed and wanted. Tongued and clung to and caressed._

 _She had no idea having sex could be for hours and be slow and so loving. She had held Andy's eyes in apt wonder, riding her release, pinching Andy's erect nipples for friction as she bucked against Andy's curled palm. She was watching her as Andy pulled her into her._

 _Andrea's mouth and tongue and her fingers were more skilled then any thrusts of Stephen's._

 _He always thought jackhammering her was the way to please her. She wanted some idea of what Andy liked her to wear in bed and of what Andy desired most._

"Care to elaborate on what you desire most?"

"You." Andy responded.

Miranda swallowed at Andy's look on her. Air hitched in her lungs at her eyes on her.

"No. I don't want kinky. So you know this, I guess I'd want you just in one of my old t-shirts and you in glasses sometime. I like you in them."

Miranda stared. _"You do?"_

Miranda rarely wore her glasses except reading and Stephen said she looked like a prim librarian in them.

Andy nodded. "I do. You wear them sexy, so yes to sex with them on please and in that white blouse ordering me around. Like you were at Runway but in my fantasy a bed's nearby not a desk."

"You often fantasize about me ordering you around near beds?"

Andy's golden cognac eyes sparkled naughtily on her. "Loads. I know that's so weird. Isn't it? You're so not a Miss Bossy pants?"

Miranda pinched her between her shirt and taunt skin with deliberate glee.

"Oww. S&M you want to try, I suppose we could give it a whirl. Just get Emily to buy a pair of black latex bodysuits. It might put Emily in therapy when you tell her the bigger size is for me."

Given a laser blue look. "I'm kidding. Honest, Miranda." Andy was only joking.

"That's good to know." Miranda sniffed.

Brought closer to Andy. "Miranda just know, I don't need you to wear anything skimpy but I wouldn't mind you slowly putting on chapstick for me."

"Chapstick?" Miranda asked, her arched brow rose up.

Andy beamed. "Yeah just plain old chapstick." It was something in applying it that turned Andy on.

Her mouth was collided to with a searing kiss from Miranda.

Giving her _coffee,_ the other morning. Their first time. Coffee was _Miranda code_ for sex, which was so good together, but they hadn't done it since and they weren't about to do coffee in Miranda's doorway as Andy reluctantly stopped her mouth to Miranda's.

Andy received a kiss that made her weak in the knees but she fought it.

Feeling Miranda's velvety lips sliding along her lips.

"We're stopping. You have a babysitter to pay. I've had you out with me for hours."

Miranda smiled indulging. "Cara doesn't charge me. As for keeping me up, _Andy,_ I think I'm old enough to be out past my bedtime."

Still getting used to Andy's hugs.

"You have to get to bed young lady to be bright and ready to eviscerate staff at Runway and I, I have to, and I have to go. Gotta go and fantasize about you in just a t-shirt." Looking resigned.

"With chapstick on?" Miranda's eyes sparkled on her. Leaning against her door still, watching her dorky but sweet brunette.

" _Andy._ This t-shirt is what brand?"

"Any old tee, could be a Gap or Old Navy." Miranda shook her head. Never happening.

"Goodnight."

"Night Mir." Closing it reluctantly on Andy who was grinning to herself. She hopped down one step.

Stephen watched as she ran up them again and rang the doorbell.

Seeing Miranda's reflection coming to the door and opening it. Her brows raising. "Did you forget something?"

"Yes this." Capturing Miranda's lips to hers. Giving her a deeper kiss goodnight from her.

Miranda protested as Andy pulled her lips off hers. "I really have to leave now. I'm going. Promise."

Miranda was kissed one more time, which made her ivory fingers grip the side of the door.

Resisting Andrea as her breath fell across Andy's face. "Go or we'll wake the girls. Take a cab not the subway. Call me when you get in."

"I will." Andy promised her. It was cute Miranda worried.

Stephen across the street watched Andy leaving.

Cabs at quarter past midnight uptown were scarce, even in Miranda's neighborhood. Andy slumped, blaming the cold blob on tonight with no cabs as she walked back towards Mir's townhouse.

She'd sleep on the Study couch. The girls wouldn't even know she was there in the morning she'd sneak out early at the crack of dawn.

Andy texted Miranda, feeling around in her bag for a key she had to the townhouse. She never gave it back. Typing out to Miranda to de-alarm the door.

She'd be a sneaky ninja not her klutzy self.

Miranda slipped off her heels, suddenly dawning on her about Andy and _Chap Stick_ that day at that shoot in Central Park as a sly smile graced her lips of realization.

Andy meant her and Chap Stick.

Emily was going to have to get her that lingerie set and an oversized plain tee.

Unclasping her sapphire earrings, slipping off her heels as she went and rinsed her hands and face, not hearing her phone ping.

Andy clutched it. Found it. Typing out a quick message to Miranda. No she wasn't pleading to take her in from the cold to her warm bed.

 **No cabs.**

 **I'll sleep on couch. M I swear I will not have sex with you.**

 **Tell me your code?**

Pressing send, Andy glanced down, it was freezing out here. "Hurry up Mir." Grumbling out. Pressing call.

"What you don't have a key?"

Turning around to Stephen standing there in front of her. Andy saw Miranda's lights weren't on.

Blocking her way up the steps to Miranda's.

"Just tell me this. What do you have that I don't?" Stephen demanded. "I want to know. Fill me in on what _it_ is."

Andy looked at him confused. He didn't smell of alcohol. He looked very sober.

"Sorry. What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"You're seeing my wife."

"Ex-wife." Andy corrected coldly, but froze. How the hell did he know about them? Nobody did.

"Not yet." The divorce had just begun.

Stephen studied this kid. This girl who was with his wife now. Trying to take his place.

"You must think you have it made. Miranda's money, her celebrity." Andy's jaw tightened at his words. That was not why Andy was with her.

"That's not why I love her."

"You love _her_?" Stephen bit out stunned.

* * *

Cassidy really needed to stop leaving things around. Picking up her violin and bow and Caroline's ballet shoes.

Placing both on the hall bench.

She hoped her Bobbseys' would accept Andy in her life.

Deciding this Sunday she'd text and surprise Andy and ask her for brunch so the girls could slowly get use to her around them.

Ease them into this. Introduce Andrea as her friend.

Miranda wasn't giving into big brown blood shot eyes, she ordered Patricia firmly. "Off." Patricia got down.

Pulling down her comforter. Miranda leaned her white head to the pillows, she was waiting for Andy to call her soon, as she reached and picked up her phone, reaching for her glasses beside her.

It rang as she answered it. "Andy just because it is freezing tonight, we are not trying phone sex."

Miranda heard crackling and Andy.

"Andy?"

Andy lips firmed, staring hard at him. "Stephen just go home. You shouldn't be here. Miranda won't see you."

"No. You don't tell me what I do. Especially what I do with _my wife_." Pointing a finger at her. "Why are you better at this than I am? With her."

"We talk, I make her laugh. I listen to her. You should've tried it."

"No, no, no. How do you fuck her better than I do?" Stephen demanded crudely.

"Stephen I'm not answering that." Andy meant it. Loving Miranda was private.

"I said _how do you fuck her_?" Stephen was irate.

Andy spoke lowly but strong. "I don't. I don't _fuck_ Miranda." Andy's dark eyes were hard on him.

Stephen got into her face now. "Oh. You don't. That's right. You can't! You don't even have _a_ …

Looking down at Andy's dress, Stephen smirked savagely, moving closer. "You don't exactly stick out for Miranda."

Attempting in almost cupping her between her legs.

"Hey get off me." Andy warned hotly.

"So I'll ask again how do you fuck Miranda better than me?''

''Because Andrea simply can, incredibly for hours, better than you ever did. Stephen." Miranda's cold voice made both turn.

"Miranda." Stephen felt his wife poke his back with something that came to rest right between his own legs.

"Stephen I said leave. You do know I'm a black belt."

Stephen shoved Andy down against the hood of a parked car as he left. Miranda was holding up Cassidy's violin bow in defense, her eye twitched as he did leave.

Helping Andy up who felt how Miranda's rigid body was shaking, Andy groaned out.

"Oh god he hurt you." Taking Andy's arm under her shoulder Andy was supported by her up the stairs and into the townhouse.

"Black belt huh. Is it Prada or Gucci?"

"Caroline Herrera."

Her a black belt, which proved Stephen didn't know her.

Miranda trembled as she supported Andy into her home, she refused to elaborate or to admit it to Andy, that the only thing she knew of karate was by her attending the twins' newest interest, karate classes on the West Side and watching worried during earning their yellow belt that they'd fracture their hands breaking a piece of plywood in half.

She tried to steer them towards safe classes to take, like pottery or watercolor lessons.

Miranda knew why the sudden interest in karate. Timmy Staples.

Grappling and crushes.

* * *

"I'm okay. See."

Andy assured. Biting her lip in pain though, Miranda saw her do so.

Holding a compress to Andy's knee, elevated with an icepack in a towel, Andy hissed out and clenched her teeth at the coolness as Miranda traced the tiny bee tattoo she hadn't noticed before on Andy, inked on the side around dotting to the back of her knee, running the pads of her fingertips along toned calf, sending jolts of frisson through Andy.

"You could have a fracture or sprain." Andy shook her head. Discovering Miranda was a Web MD hypochondriac as much as Andy was a _Chopped_ fan.

"Look, its fine." Andy assured, fascinated at how Miranda got.

"It's not fine." Miranda snapped out.

"He had no right, to hurt you." Her cold façade eroding, wiping her lids furiously, sinking into bed with Andy carefully, Andy let her break on her, Miranda missed her mute shock.

Miranda was having her lawyers demand his season sports boxes he pompously coveted and his boat in Newport, he loved that damn boat of his. She'd donate it. Stephen thought he was a god at sea. Also his tickets to America's Cup, she did pay for them.

Perhaps have SEC get a tip about his offshore tax dodging. Smiling maliciously.

"So a violin bow huh?" Andy's brows rose up.

Miranda gave a wet snort in reply. "I didn't have time to find Cassidy's tennis racquet." Pressing her face into Andy's defined collarbone.

Now Andy knew Miranda could be relied on to take Stephen out with a good stroke or backhand.

Propped up in Miranda's bed.

"Lift." Andy obeyed. Miranda pulled off Andy's dress with care. Feathering her fingers over Andy's bare back and shoulder blades.

Settled to Andy's back.

Feeling her tears mingle and brush on her skin as Miranda pressed her soft lips to the back of Andy's nape, arching into Miranda's mouth who rested her head behind her.

"I don't know what I'd do if he'd hurt you badly."

"He didn't." Andy stated.

Stopping at seeing Andy's underwear. "It was laundry day." Swallowing sheepish at blue eyes judging her Hanes boyfriend boxer briefs.

Yes they'd had sex, but they hadn't slept together in a bed before. It was new for them. Andy hoped she hadn't taken Mir's side.

"I've got a top in my bag." Andy shared shyly. For working out at the gym.

Miranda emptied it out and gave a sharp look at what Andy's top was.

"Borrow it anytime. It's comfy." Andy grinned at her face.

Miranda's eyes told her. _Never._

Undressing slowly in front of Andy who just stared and swallowed at her slipping on chiffon flora nightgown. Wearing that was the sexiest thing Andy had seen Miranda in.

"So does the offer stand, being hurt now." Andy had to ask.

Miranda shook her head. "Sleep Andrea." Flipping off her bed lamp.

"Fine Mir no looping the loop." Fine just sleep that she could do.

"Thanks for rescuing me. My Stradivarius lady."

Miranda smiled in the darkness with Andy near her.

* * *

Emily had never known Miranda to take the day off. Just like that. She wasn't sick. Miranda hadn't been quite like herself since that coffee delivery with the cup marked on it 'Smile. Sexy.'

She was an absolute stylish Medusa after Andrea left.

 _Andrea._ Her name was whispered around in many departments still. It had been only a week now since she left. Everybody in the office knew about what Andy did. In Paris.

Most were certain to see Andy working as a bathroom attendant in Elias Clarke building.

Emily mused and then that reference called. Miranda took it upon herself.

Despite being given beautiful couture, to make amends over stealing Paris, she hoped Andy felt miserable at betraying Miranda.

That fashionably challenged hippo upsetting Miranda their elegant and regal swan.

She'd been told to pick up this and that and to bring The Book this morning not last night.

Emily also was told to go to whoever owned these keys apartment and bring Miranda their clothes.

Blushing at that thought, so someone had slept over.

No matter, what Nigel bribed her with from The Closet, she was staunchly resisting Giambattista she was not talking about it, so Nigel would gossip about it for hours around the office?

Miranda had a right to a private love life. To enjoy a rebound.

Using their keys. Emily stepped inside.

He liked Florence by a photo in a frame but owned ugly camouflage Chrome trainers and read voraciously. Ooh he read Neil Gaiman.

She did too.

He also liked basketball by her having to cross examine the security guard for the score. Give her the Premiership and Chelsea.

A row of black irises on a windowsill caught her breath. He gardened like her Gran at WI.

 _He_ had to be Ames at Culture from that new blog magazine. Miranda lunched with him last week. Only he would live in such an edgy downtown walkup.

Emily did not snoop, she didn't really have time to, opening up his one drawer near a bed, Miranda said to bring jeans and a top.

Emily thoughtfully selected a pima cotton shirt and a slouchy cardigan to go with the jeans she found on a chair.

Bollocks Ames wore that? Miranda would incinerate it, if he wore it.

Miranda her idol had sex last night with an iris growing nerd who had owned a Jedi/Hobbit t-shirt. Emily pushed that away, equating to finding a stash of porn or a bong.

Craning her neck but his bathroom was immaculate, shocked he was trained, with the toilet seat down if only Emily met that type instead of her romantic dead ends.

Emily noticed he had water mint dish detergent and fridge magnets with news clippings and a schedule that reminded Em of her Mom in her perm and 80s Reeboks and he had Snoopy slippers she tripped over.

Good Miranda was not fornicating with a Troglodyte.

The set of his keys jangling as she left missing Andy's machine.

Andy's voice came on. "Hi, this is Andy. I'm not home right now, so leave a message for me. I'll call ya."

"Andy this is your Mom. What do you mean you're dating _her_? Honey, please call me."

* * *

Andy woke up. Her bed wasn't this big and she didn't have sheets like this.

Groggy, stretching as her knee hurt, Andy realized, she was at Miranda's. In her bed. For the first time. Bolting up. It was late. It was Monday morning.

Wide panicked eyes stared at the time on the clock next to her, she was going to sneak out early. Her oversleeping lazy dorky self-messed up everything.

The twins didn't know about Andy yet and Miranda had to get to work. She'd just go after she found her dress and shoes.

"Good Morning."

Miranda smiled having watched her silently and fondly, leaning on her pillows with her work spread out neatly in front of her. Kissed by her _'hello.'_

Receiving it, Andy melted into it. "Miranda. Hi. I'll just go."

"Don't. I've just discovered how many days I have due from HR. I'm taking a sick staycation day. Spend it with me and the twins, if you'd like to." Miranda offered.

Miranda pondered out loud to Andy who sunk back into the mattress. "Only if you can and if you want to?" Hoping Andrea did.

Andy's lips pressed to her. "I'd love to."

* * *

"Mom we don't want _him_ here."

Caroline was serious. She'd heard them this morning in Mom's bed. He was back. By Mom's smile she was gone.

Cassidy followed her sister's declaration loyally. "Mom we don't want him to have breakfast with you and us."

"Caroline. Cassidy we are having breakfast with my guest."

Miranda was preparing breakfast for them, getting out blueberries for pancakes. "Who I want you both to be polite to. It won't be that bad." Miranda assured her Bobbseys who were so like her.

"Cassi hand me that, please."

Cassidy got it, huffing. Stephen was back. He'd just make Mom cry again.

Stephen was a big creep.

"Caroline set four please." Caroline did so. Hoping Stephen chokes on Mom's fluffy usually delicious blueberry pancakes which would now be plain unappetizing for her with him back.

Crap she loved Mom's pancakes.

Great Stephen was here this morning. Cassidy shared a look with her sister.

Mom could do so much better.

Andy was upstairs calling in sick to John her Editor, lying it was a family emergency and just about to take a shower.

Hanging up, Andy pulled over her head the tee, Miranda loathed, taking off her briefs she slipped into the largest bathroom shower she'd ever been in.

Using Miranda's body scrub. Lathering up.

Emily arrived and dropped off her deliveries, called to the kitchen, seeing no Ames in sight, just both of the twins who greeted her, and Patricia didn't get up to bark or sniff at the nervous high strung thin redhead as Miranda's soft words made Em's brows shoot up to her hairline at a thank you to her from Miranda who took them from her.

Yes it was true, Miranda, was having a rebound, of clearly incredibly good sex which was now substantiated by that soft thank you. Miranda never said thank you before.

Lately Nigel sassed that their icy white haired Editor was tense and irritable after Paris. Too much coffee. Not enough sex. With Stephen it had to be bad by her rigid irritation at everything.

Miranda had gone upstairs.

Emily was left with the twins. She smiled oddly at both, swallowing in fear, she wasn't suitable with children, kids were sticky and asked loads of questions and they both were like mini Miranda's to her, making her perspire.

"You're both having breakfast." Caroline gave her look Emily swore was patented Priestly.

"He's back in Mom's life." Cassidy complained.

"He?" Emily asked.

Caroline glared at the bowl of pancake mix. "Stephen." Folding her arms on the counter, her freckle face contorted, maybe she could get Patricia to lick his juice glass, Stephen would never know.

Giving an evil smile, coaxing Patricia to drool was easy. You just said cookie and voila instant Patricia slobber.

Emily froze. Hoping that wanker wasn't back. Stephen was horrid on the phone when trying to be reached for Miranda. The poor twins didn't know Mom was dating.

"Twins. I think that _Miranda_ -your mother is seeing somebody new." Emily knew Stephen did not live downtown at the address she'd just been at.

"Who? Emily."

"I do not know."

Emily snapped. Gulping at pairs of blue eyes identical to their Miranda's stared her down.

"Where's the other assistant of Mom's? Is she on holiday?"

Emily gulped. They meant Andrea. Her eyes flickered around. No Miranda around. Exhaling out.

"Listen she left." Emily knew not to mention Andrea around Miranda. Ever.

"She left? We liked her." Cassi confessed, her brows knotting.

Caroline grin fell at the news. "Did Mom fire her?"

Emily shook her head. "No. Andrea quit in Paris." Emily still thought it was insane that Andrea was not a mopper of loos in McDonalds by doing that to Miranda in the middle of fashion week.

Her eyes going wide at Miranda coming back.

'Yes well I'll try to get you 'The Secret Life of Pets" tickets. Miranda?" Emily gave a pleading look not to say Andrea's name in front of Miranda.

Miranda got this strained look about Andrea. Like that day someone called for a reference.

"Emily, tell Irving Ravitz our appointment will be for tomorrow at nine. The Book will be with me and I will bring it back myself. Have the Art Department reshoot that accessories page. Ask them, if any are in need of vision tests or colorblind. That's all."

Emily left to go back to Runway.

"Mom did you make Andy leave forever?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda stilled. _What?_

Caroline accused. "You did."

"No she didn't make me leave forever guys. Hi." Andy stood in the kitchen entrance.

"Andy!"

Caroline blurted out. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I'm staying for breakfast, only if that's okay with you guys?" Andy smiled at both.

"What about Stephen?" Cassidy asked confused.

"Stephen?" Andy made a face. Miranda shot a pointed look as Andy took a seat.

"Mom."

"Girls. Bobbseys I'm not with Stephen. He is not in my life again and he never will be." Miranda assured.

"What do you both think if I was dating somebody new?" Miranda carefully asked them.

"Depends. Who are you dating Mom. We're not little kids. Dating in this city is complicated. Tell us it's not your personal trainer Ingi." Andy almost choked on her juice.

"I am not dating Ingi." Miranda caught Andy's eye. Mouthing out 'Ingi.'

"There is someone, I've been waiting for all my life." Holding Andy's eyes for a moment.

Cassidy looked visibly relieved. Great. No kale chips or beet smoothies.

"We'd be okay with it, as long as he treats you well. Or he'll answer to me. I am a black belt."

Caroline warned.

"Me too." Cassidy added.

"Mom, it's someone pretty special if you're making pancakes and you're smiling a lot and you had a date last night. We know you did." Caroline missed nothing.

"Is he going to be another guy we give a tie too." Cassidy groaned out her annoyance.

Car groused out. "That and we'll have to dress up like Miss Connecticut and play Chopin at his company party."

Miranda gave Andy a look. It was up to her. It was too soon. "Bobbseys about who I'm dating. I don't think a tie would be of use to…

"Because, I don't wear neck ties guys but anything you give me will be liked."

Both Caroline and Cassidy blue eyes were large on Andy. Sputtering out with shock. "You're dating Mom?"

"Yes I am." Andy supplied.

Just stared at for a few minutes.

Worried had she made the twins catatonic or apoplectic

"So what do you both think about me dating your Mom?" Andy asked the twins slowly.

Both were quiet. Really quiet.

Andy once thought her interview with Miranda was pretty mouth drying intimidating but the twins took the cake.

Measuring her with blue eyes Andy adored. She should have bought gifts or Donut Ice Cream Cones or something.

"Cheerios or Rice Krispy?"

Huh? Andy blinked.

"Which? Choose one Andy."

"Rice Krispy." Caroline hoped Andy did not say muesli.

Miranda wasn't any help to her. Holding her mug, looking over the rim.

Andy was stumped by this. Firing a few more choices. "Harry or Ron or Hermione."

"All three and Snape."

Judging her with a look Andy found unreadable.

"Strawberry or Chocolate milk?"

"Chocolate."

"Okay." Caroline let Cassidy interrogate Andy.

Cassidy interrogation skills could be of use one day. She was like a tiny version of her Mir. Even her fingers under her chin.

"If Mom had a cold and you wanted her to meet you, at this really important but boring event, but she couldn't come, what would you do?" Miranda stilled her twins knew about Stephen that night.

"I'd cancel and be there for her. I'd of course have bought out the pharmacy of all its lozenges and Kleenex." Andy glanced at Miranda, meaning it.

Both spoke lowly to each other for a few nerve-wracking minutes. Andy getting a driver's license at the DMV was less nail biting in her Dad's beloved car that she was told one dent and she was homeless.

"Okay you can date Mom." Starting to eat their pancakes.

What was that about, Andy wondered aloud as Miranda held her eyes in her radiant blue.

Caroline smiled at both of them. Mom was incandescent as Andy nudged her shoulder next to her and leaned to kiss her lips gently.

"Caroline you know what this means. No more buying not just ties but cologne on our allowance."

"Mom since you're dating Andy now, should we tell Dad? Can we be flower girls when you ask Mom to marry you Andy? We're free in June. But don't book The Plaza it takes years. Make it on the beach or no where you met."

Andy's burnished eyes warmed on them. "Thanks guys but we're just dating for now."

"At least no hope of a baby brother." Caroline sighed her relief.

Miranda almost choked on her coffee.

"Andy's dating Mom. I can't wait to tell Mitzi Telesco." Cassidy proclaimed.

Miranda found her voice now. "Girls why, what are you going to tell Mitzi?"

"That you're so happy now dating Andy. That Andy's cool and use to assist you and she's a _she_ and she's really beautiful."

Andy flushed. "Thanks."

Miranda carefully suggested. "Perhaps say Andy's just my friend."

"No you're dating Andy. Mom." Cassidy was adament.

"Mitzi said that only lesbians wear flannel and have bad haircuts and U-Haul and have cats together. I can't wait to prove her wrong."

"Oh."

"Mom you wear couture and Andy doesn't have a mullet or look like Justin Bieber and is not a gym teacher with upper lip hair."

Andy agreed.

"Have you both U-hauled?" Caroline asked primly.

Andy bit her lip. "Gee, Miranda have we U-Hauled?" Saying it like a dirty word.

"What else does Mitzi Telesco say about liking girls?" Miranda prompted that little snot was just like her Park Avenue snob of a mother. The pamphlets she tried to foist on Miranda in her limo.

Miranda told Roy what to do with a vote Trump bumper sticker on her Mercedes.

"That being gay is when two girls kiss and they go to the opera together and knit."

Patricia pawed the french doors.

"Girls let Patricia out."

"That too, she is so wrong, you own a dog. It's going to blow Mitzi mind." Mitzi ever since kindergarten was Cassidy's arch enemy. Because of getting craft glue on her Eloise top and perkily lying about it.

Andy slung her arm around Miranda, pressing her forehead to hers tenderly. "So we are girls and we have kissed but we went to the ballet." Breathing out not the opera.

Miranda couldn't suppress a snort. "Yes but you pretended to like the ballet. For me."

Andy's face showed. Caught. How did Miranda know?

"Andrea so about this wedding of ours. I always wanted to be a bride in June."


End file.
